Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other stories. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is the 7th in the series. See what happens in this story. This is Chapter 1. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are still sad about the Saints lost. Bud is only in his underwear no hat.

Bud: Why did they have to lose?  
Ladonna: Same here. Can you take off your underwear? After all i saw your boy parts lots of times.  
Bud: I will think about it.  
Ladonna: Okay. Don't take very long. If you take off your underwear i will take of my bathing suit.  
Bud: I don't want to be naked.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: What game will we watch?  
Mr. Read: St. Louis Rams vs. Carolina Panthers.  
Arthur: Okay.  
DW: I still don't care. I am going to go play.  
Mr. Read: Okay.

Now to Fair City. With Becky and them. Well Becky Bob and TJ.

TJ: I say the Rams will win.  
Becky: No way TJ it will be Carolina.  
TJ: Why do you say that?  
Becky: Carolina has a better team.

Now with Emily who is watching her favorite show. Then her cousin changed channels without asking.

Emily: Hey what the? Why did you change channels?!

Her mom and aunt came in. The aunt got mad and tore up her tickets. Her Mom kicked them out. She felt sorry for Emily.


	2. Drew Brees comes to visit

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 2. Drew Brees comes to talk to Ladonna and Bud. See what happens. Bud decided to put his hat on. They heard Drew Brees is coming. He knocked on the door.

Ladonna: I will get it Bud.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Come on in Drew.  
Drew Brees: Thank you Ladonna.

He is now talking to them 2. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I knew the Rams would lose but i did not know Sam Bradford to get injured.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: It happens in Football a lot.  
Arthur: That is true.

Now we head to Fair City with Emily.

Emily: Why did she do all that?  
Emily's Mom: That Sister of mine can be mean.  
Emily: Oh yeah.

Now we head to the Botsford house. Violet came over.

Becky: Hi Violet.  
Violet: Hi Becky.  
Becky: The Rams lost.  
Violet: Yeah and Sam Bradford got injured.

Back to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud talking to Drew Brees. Since The Saints have a bye this week.

Drew: We tried to win but the Defence kind of feel apart. But we still have a good team.  
Bud: I feel better now.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Drew: Good.

Next chapter will be soon.


	3. More talk

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 3. See them watch the games on TV. See what happens. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. They are still talking to Drew Brees.

Drew: We can win more games. Only 1 team in History that was undeafted and won the Superbowl.  
Bud: What team was that?  
Drew: The 1972 Miami Dolphins.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: My Mom told me about that.  
Drew: Okay.

Now we head to the Read House.

Arthur: Tomorrow night i think The Giants will win.  
Mr. Read: I hope so.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: I think the Giants could win that game Tomorrow night.  
TJ: I hope so.  
Violet: Same here.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: To bad i wont be at that 1 game.  
Emily's Mom: Yeah. To bad my Sister tore the tickets up. And told us to be Jets fans.  
Emily: Yeah and her son is a brat.  
Emily's Mom: That is true. He sure is.

Next Chapter will be soon.


	4. Tickets fixed

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 4. See what happens in this Chapter. 6 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Drew Brees is getting ready to leave.

Drew: Well i need to get going.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: Nice talking to you.  
Drew: See you 2 some other time.

He went back to his car and got in it and is heading back to New Orleans. Now we head to the Read House.

Arthur: Well what game will we watch next?  
Mr. Read: I don't know. I found a game for us to watch. Cowboys vs. Eagles.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City. With Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: I am sure the Giants will beat the Vikings.  
Violet: I sure hope so.  
TJ: I also hope so.

Now we head to were Bridget and Ursula at their house.

Bridget: We maybe can't go to the game and we are naked but we will watch that game on TV.  
Ursula: Yes indeed Sister.

They are watching the Jets game on TV. Now we go to Emily's house. Her Mom is trying to fix them Tickets.

Emily: How is it going Mom?  
Emily's Mom: So far so good.

She did fix them. Next chapter will be soon.


	5. I hope our team win

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 5. This Chapter is kind of like the other chapters. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I hope we win the next game.  
Ladonna: I sure hope we do.  
Bud: If we win i will get Naked.  
Ladonna: I like when you get naked.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Good game so far.  
Mr. Read: It sure is.  
Mrs. Read: I agree.  
DW: I still don't care. I am going to my room.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City. With Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: I am ready for tomorrow Night's game.  
TJ: Same here.  
Violet: And same here.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: I hope we win the game tomorrow night.  
Emily's Mom: I also hope we do. I hope they will accept these Tickets now.  
Emily: I hope they do as well.

Next chapter will be longer.


	6. The Bad interview

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is chapter 6. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. This is the interview chapter.

Bud: I am kind of board.  
Ladonna: Same here.

Then we see Steve Vesey come to interview them 2 kids. He knocked on the Door and Ladonna let him in. The interview begins.

Steve: We are live. We see Madonna and Butterworth.  
Bud: I am not syrup or a girl. I am Bud.  
Ladonna: And i am not the singer. I am Ladonna.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Why do some people make fun of there names?  
Mr. Read: I don't know why. I don't like it.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: Eli Manning has a good Quarter Back so they can win that game.  
Violet: That is true.  
TJ: I heard Scoops will be at the Giants game.  
Becky: It is true.  
TJ: Okay.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: We can see if they will take them Tickets for that game.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.

Back to The Compson house. The interview is over.

Bud: I will call Drew Brees.  
Ladonna: Good idea.

He told him what happend. He will deal with him. Next chapter will be soon.


	7. Bud calls Doug Mouton

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 7. Just 3 more chapters to go. Bud calls Doug Mouton about what Steve Vesey did.

Bud: I will call Doug Mouton.  
Ladonna: Okay.

He did so. He said Hello.

Doug: I will take care of him Bud.  
Bud: Good.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: I don't think the Giants will go 0-16.  
Mr. Read: I think your right.  
Mrs. Read: You are right Honey.  
Arthur: Good.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob TJ and Violet. They are still talking about the Giants.

Becky: I don't think our team will go 0-16. I think they might win some games.  
TJ: You might be right.  
Violet: I hope your right.

Now we go to where Bridget and Ursula who are naked but certain parts are censored.

Bridget: I hope the Jets win.  
Ursula: I also hope so.  
Bridget: We will find out.  
Ursula: That is true.

The Jets beat the Patriots 30-27. Them 2 are happy. Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: I am glad the Jets won.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.  
Emily: Lets hope the Giants win.  
Emily's Mom: I think we will. They can beat the Vikings.

Next chapter will be soon.


	8. Well the Jets won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 8. See what happens. 2 more chapter left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I hope we will win the game against the Buffulo bills.  
Ladonna: We will find out on Sunday.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we go to the Read house.

Arthur: Well the Jets won.  
Mr. Read: They sure did.  
Mrs. Read: Lets hope the Giants win as well.  
Arthur: We will find out.  
Mrs. Read: That is true we will.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: Lets watch another game.  
TJ: Okay.  
Violet: I agree to watch another game.

Now we head to Emily's house.

Emily: The Tickets look like brand new.  
Emily's Mom: Yes they do.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house. They are still Naked.

Ursula: I love being Naked.  
Bridget: Same here.

Now we head back Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Well the Jets won.  
Ladonna: Yep. We will see if the Giants win.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: Next week we will see if the Saints win.  
Bud: Yes we will see. 

Next chapter will be soon.


	9. The Giants won

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 9. Only 1 more Chapter left to go. This and the next chapter will be for Monday Night. See what happens. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Well we will see if the Giants will win or not.  
Ladonna: Yes we will see.  
Bud: Eli Manning is a good Quarter Back.  
Ladonna: Yes he is.

Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: Brain picked the Vikings to win.  
Mr. Read: Who did you pick to win?  
Arthur: The Giants.  
Mrs. Read: We will see who is right. After the game that is.  
Arthur: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Victoria.

Becky: I heard Emily is going to the Giants game.  
Violet: Same thing i heard.  
TJ: I wish we had Tickets for a game.  
Becky: They cost a lot of money.

Now we head to Victoria Best house.

Victoria: I hope the Vikings win. I want the Giants to go 0-7 for now.

The Giants won that Game. Victoria is sad. Later Ladonna and Bud went to her house and peed on her. Next chapter will be the last.


	10. The Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 7

* * *

This is Chapter 10. This is the last chapter of this story. We begin in Elwood City after School on Tuesday.

Bud: Lets give Victoria Best our Power stair?  
Ladonna: Yes lets do that.

Emily's Mom decided to take them there. Now to the Read house.

Arthur: Well i am glad the Giants won.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And same here.  
DW: I still don't care.  
Arthur: What is with her?  
Mrs. Read: I will have a long talk to her.

Now to Ladonna and Bud. They got to Victoria's house and gave her his power stair. They did it. She wont bug them 2 again. Now we go to the Botsford house.

Becky: I am glad the Giants won a game.  
TJ: Same with me.  
Mr. Botsford: I hope they can win at least 1 more game.  
Becky: I am sure they will.  
Mr. Botsford: I sure hope so.  
Mrs. Botsford: I also hope so.

Ladonna and Bud came home.

Bud: That went well.  
Ladonna: It sure did.

Then it was time for them to sleep. The End.


End file.
